Sweet Awards
by iloveromance
Summary: His first Sea Bee Award nomination brings Niles confidence and a sense of pride, but in the process he receives something even more wonderful. An AU version of scenes from the episode "Bad Dog".
1. Chapter 1

The smile never left Niles' face as he rang his brother's doorbell. He knew how much Frasier hated when he dropped by unannounced but he simply couldn't help it. He had to tell someone or he'd go completely insane. It was still so hard to believe but as he read the page for what seemed like the hundredth time, he knew it was in fact real. His heart reached when he heard footsteps and the unlocking of the door. And as he expected, Frasier stood before him with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hello, Niles."

Without even bothering to wait to be invited in, Niles pushed his way into the condo, aware of yet another glance of irritation. "Frasier, I know you don't like my impulse visits, but... ask me if I have news!"

"Actually I have some news of my own." Frasier interjected. "Today on my radio show.-Oh for God's sake Niles why are you glaring at me like that? What is this news that is so important?"

"First of all Frasier, congratulations on your Sea Bee nomination."

"Thank you." Frasier replied.

Niles' grin widened. "Now congratulate me on mine!"

At this Frasier's eyes narrowed. "Niles, what are you talking about?"

Niles flipped through the stack of papers in his hand. "I know you've already seen this since of course your name is on the first page, but if you look on page fifteen you'll find something quite impressive!"

Annoyed, Frasier glanced at the page. "That's very nice, Niles. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

But Niles was unfazed by his brother's rudeness. For when he looked up, he saw a vision enter the room. As always, his angel was simply breathtaking, especially in her jeans and green t-shirt. The colors complimented her chocolate brown eyes making her more beautiful than ever.

"Hello, Daphne."

Her sweet smile warmed his heart.

"Hello Dr. Crane! It's nice to see you. What brings you here?"

"Niles has been nominated for a Sea Bee Award!" Frasier said a bit too enthusiastically.

"Oh, how nice, Dr. Crane! Congratulations!"

Niles blushed. "Thanks, but it's a bit premature for celebration. I haven't even won yet!"

"Nor have you told us what it's for, Niles." Frasier reminded him, albeit sarcastically.

Niles rolled his eyes and pointed at the page he'd read over and over again. "Right here. _Best Performance by a Guest on an Information Show_!"

Frasier's eyebrows rose. "Right... and what was that again?"

"It's for that spot I did on KJSB when I discussed the psychological effects of long-term inclement weather."

"Ah yes, thirty minutes of psychobabble reduced to one phrase; _rain, rain go away_."

Hurt by his brother's lack of interest, Niles sighed. "Well, it's a great honor to be nominated! After all it shows that I'm at least somewhat appreciated in Seattle!"

"Oh Dr. Crane don't pay any attention to your brother." Daphne said. "I think it's wonderful!"

He grinned, feeling like he could fly. "You do?"

"Of course I do, you sweet man!"

Instantly he found himself in her arms, the recipient of the most wonderful hug he could have ever imagined, and he sighed at the scent of her heavenly strands of silky brown hair.

"Thank you, Daphne."

"And on that touching note, I think I'll go and relax in my room for a while." Frasier said. "I've had enough excitement for one day, thank you very much!"


	2. Chapter 2

When they were alone, Niles smiled at Daphne, still unable to believe that a goddess such as she existed.

"Well..." Daphne said. "Do you have your speech all prepared?"

As always he was astounded by her ability to read his mind and without hesitation he removed a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "As a matter of fact I do. Would you like to hear it?"

"I'd love to. But wait a minute. Let's pretend that this is the real thing. You sit right here and I'll stand here."

"Okay." Niles replied, doing exactly what she asked.

"Now... The envelope please." Daphne pantomimed being handed an envelope and then opened it. "And the Sea Bee goes to... Dr. Niles Crane!"

Niles jumped up excitedly. "Oh! Oh!" Lost in the moment, he hurried over to Daphne who handed him one of Frasier's African art statues, grinning as she applauded enthusiastically. Dutifully she moved away from him to allow him to unfold his paper and begin to read;

"I became a psychiatrist because of my mother and although the greatest reward has been my success in helping troubled souls, I was honored to be asked to guest on _Inside the Mind _to discuss the psychological effects of long term inclement weather. I believe that through the remarkable medium of radio that I was able to help even more misguided individuals and for that I am truly grateful. So it is without hesitation that I have a number of people that I would like to thank. Sid Armstrong, the station manager at KJSB, Nancy Campbell, the producer of _Inside the Mind_, my colleagues in the field of psychology and most of all to my family whose love and support means the world to me. My father, Martin Crane, my brother Dr. Frasier Crane and his home health care worker, Daphne Moon, who has been nothing less than an angel since the day she set foot in my brother's home."

When his eyes met Daphne's he blushed. The last part of his speech wasn't written on the paper, but were straight from his heart. And he could see by the look on her face that he had touched her deeply.

Or perhaps it was the tears in her eyes.

"That was beautiful, Dr. Crane." She said handing him the statue.

His heart warmed and he looked at her thoughtfully. "You know, to be accurate, it's traditional for the presenter to kiss and embrace the winner."

"Oh, but isn't your brother going to be the presenter?"

"Well, possibly but we can't take chances." Niles assured her.

In response, Daphne smiled. "Well, all right. I'd be glad to fill in." She hugged Niles in much the same way she had before and then kissed his cheek, once again making him feel lighter than air.

"Don't worry about a thing, Dr. Crane. You'll be wonderful."

"Thank you, Daphne. That means a lot to me." Niles replied.

And as he drove home a little while later, he was even happier than when he'd arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

She walked into the banquet room unable to stop smiling at the way people were admiring her. It was terribly vain, but she had to admit that she looked incredible. In a heavenly shade of lavender the silky dress with the purple shawl fit her like a dream.

"My God, Daphne, you look gorgeous!" Frasier said, kissing her cheek.

"Well, thank you, Dr. Crane." Daphne said returning the affection. "You look wonderful as well."

Frasier chuckled and admired his tuxedo. "It does fit me rather well, doesn't it?"  
But before she could even think of a sarcastic comeback, Niles appeared.

"Hello all!"

"Hello, Dr. Crane."

Daphne blushed at the way he was staring at her. "You're absolutely stunning, Daphne." He said without hesitation.

"Oh, thank you, Dr. Crane. And you look very handsome tonight."

Niles laughed nervously. "Thank you Daphne. That means a lot to me."

"Well, shall we take our seats?" Frasier asked, gesturing to the tables.

"I think that's a fine idea." Niles said. "Although I don't plan on sitting down for long! Now we're all at Table... 105, right?"

"Actually we're at Table Four." Daphne replied.

Niles flagged down a nearby hostess. "Excuse me, where is this table?"

The woman glanced at his card. "105, those are the Technical Awards, in the Napoleon Room."

Niles' eyebrows rose. "Napoleon Room, huh? Sounds spectacular!"

"Not really." The hostess replied. "Just go down the hall and down to the basement through the kitchen to the hall and ask for the Napoleon Room. They call it that because the ceilings are so low."

"Right." Niles said, clearly disappointed. "I guess I didn't realize that they were in a completely different location. You see, I've written a speech and-."

"You'd better hurry. They're starting soon." The hostess said.

"Oh... Well then... I guess I'll see you all later." Niles said. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Dr. Crane! And remember, read your speech just the way we practiced it!"

Daphne said, annoyed that she was the only one paying any attention to him. Mr. Crane was completely absorbed in Bulldog's ridiculous play by play of some football game and Frasier and Roz were busy preparing themselves for their big Sea Bee win of the evening.

"I'm sorry you won't be able to sit with your family. It's a big night for you." Daphne said. "And you won't get to hear all of the clever jokes your brother has written!"

Amazingly Niles laughed. "Thank you Daphne, that really cheered me up. I think I'll be okay now."

When he was gone, Daphne returned her attention to Frasier as the Sea Bee Awards ceremony officially began, but her mind was on someone else.


	4. Chapter 4

As Frasier droned on and on trying to convince everyone in attendance that Bulldog wasn't the hero that Seattle had made him out to be, Daphne tried her best to appear at least somewhat interested. But she couldn't help thinking of Niles and how disappointed he must be, stuck in another room while his brother basked in the limelight.

For what seemed like the tenth time she checked her watch. She'd been sitting here for over an hour and Frasier had yet to present a single award. At this rate, they'd be here all night. And so, as discreetly as possible, she rose from her chair and quietly moved away from the table.

"Where are you going?"

Daphne rolled her eyes and sighed. Leave it to Mr. Crane to notice. Even with his eyes glued to the television set he noticed everything. It was a trait that completely annoyed her. Especially now.

"I'm going to the loo." She announced loudly, smiling at his look of embarrassment.

"But you'll miss Frasier's big moment!" Martin protested.

"Don't worry, I won't be gone long! I'll be back soon enough." Daphne replied. Without another word she made her way through the crowd until she found a stairway that led to the basement. Why on earth would they have the Technical Awards so far away from the main ones?

With a shrug she walked through the kitchen, smiling and nodding at the glances she received from the kitchen staff. If she wasn't in such a hurry, she might even be flattered by their looks of approval. But she was on a mission and she soon found herself in the hallway.

When she spotted the Napoleon Room, her heart skipped a beat. If she moved quickly she might just make it in time.

In the distance she could hear light applause and muffled voices and she hurried to the doorway and peered inside. The room was small, much smaller than the elegant banquet room where Frasier and Martin were, and certainly more plain-looking. She wouldn't be surprised if this room was anything more than a storage room. It certainly wasn't the type of room that Niles was used to. The ceilings were so low that she felt the need to duck upon entering. Wanting to be inconspicuous, she stood near the back, grateful when she spotted Niles in the front row, flipping nervously through a stack of index cards.

His lovely speech came back to her; one line in particular. She could hardly believe that he'd included her much less referred to her as a member of the family. It was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for her.

So many times back in Manchester she felt as though she had no family, especially when her parents were fighting. She felt like an outsider in her own home. But here she was, living in a foreign country working for a man whose tastes were worlds away from hers and yet his brother was including her in his family; a family that she loved dearly but was certainly not deserving of.

And she found herself blinking back tears.

A plain looking gentleman appeared at the front of the room and requested everyone's attention.

"And for our final award of the evening, the award for Best Performance By a Guest on an Informational Show"

Daphne grinned and her heart fluttered with excitement. The anticipation was killing her.

"The nominees are... Fred Greenwall for his KZYK segment on _Puppy Love-When You Love Your Pets Too Much_"

The man, dressed in jeans and a faded t-shirt stood and waved amid scattered applause.

"Tim Simonson for his segment on KBSG entitled _The Simple Truth About Dreams-Finding Happiness in Your Sleep._"

Another plainly dressed man stood and smiled brightly gathering enthusiastic applause.

"And our final nominee, Niles Crane for his segment on KJSB entitled "_Weather Woes-The Psychological Effects of Long-Term Inclement Weather."_

The applause when it came was so quiet that people barely noticed the way Daphne was applauding with unbridled enthusiasm. It was all she could do not to jump up and down for joy.

Niles stood and turned to the audience smiling proudly. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo and Daphne's heart raced. It must have been due to the excitement and the anticipation.

"And now, the envelope..."

Daphne clinched her hands as the man opened the envelope and removed the card.

"And the Sea Bee goes to... Tim Simonson for _The Simple Truth About Dreams_!"

Daphne's heart sank and she felt the strangest urge to cry. The applause continued and Tim made no secret of his popularity. He walked up to the presenter with a huge smile on his face and turned to the audience as he held up his plastic Space Needle shaped award. Apparently the Technical Awards were on a much smaller budget.

To Daphne's disgust, Tim seemed even prouder of the fact that, aside from Niles, he was the only one who bothered to dress up. For he was certainly showing off his tuxedo t-shirt and the ratty jeans that accompanied them. Completely disgusting.

Compared to him, Niles looked absolutely incredible. But then he always looked so handsome no matter what he wore.

"Thank you fellow colleagues for this great, great honor..."

But Daphne wasn't paying attention to Tim. Her gaze was on Niles and the sad, disappointed look on his face as he glanced at the index cards containing his speech.

And she wanted so much to let him know that she cared.


	5. Chapter 5

"That concludes the Technical portion of this year's Sea Bee Awards. Thank you for coming everyone! Marsha will hand out your commemorative certificates at the door but please remember to stack your chairs against the wall on your way out. Oh, and we could use some help from the gentlemen in putting away these folding tables and rolling them to the back of the room."  
Daphne stared at the plain-looking emcee appalled. How dare he expect people who worked so hard at their respective radio fields to do the work of the cleaning staff?

"Sorry folks." The emcee continued. "I know this is a bit _nonconformist_; hell, what am I saying? It's _very_ nonconformist! And I don't even know what that word means! I heard it in a beer commercial of all places!" he laughed as though his comment was the most hilarious thing he'd ever heard before continuing. "But seriously, it seems that the cleaning staff gets paid much better for working upstairs. Blame the management, right? So that means it's up to us to make this place look presentable. Hey, don't look at me! It ain't my fault that this place is reserved for a sports card show on Saturday!"

Daphne rolled her eyes and was mere seconds from telling this loser what he could do with his bloody sports show when she saw Niles loosen his bowtie and head for the door; his jacket thrown behind his shoulder.

And suddenly she felt a strange sense of apprehension. She shouldn't be here. But she wanted to be here, needed to be here. But how could she possibly explain her presence? Quietly she slipped into the hallway and stood in an inconspicuous location away from the door. One by one the participants left, including Tim Simonson who had a very curvy and voluptuous woman on his arm. Is that what winning a Sea Bee Technical Award merits you? The sight was simply pathetic. The woman wasn't even remotely attractive and Tim was no prize either. He was hardly a handsome man and he certainly wasn't as sweet and thoughtful as Dr. Crane. No one could be that-.

Her thoughts surprised her and she swallowed hard. Despite her sleeveless gown, it had suddenly become very warm. Perhaps she should join Frasier, Martin and Roz upstairs. Niles would be up to join them soon and surely he would tell them about his loss. And it was then that she would pretend that she didn't know and offer her condolences. There was no sense in upsetting him now. He was already disappointed.

A warm weight on her shoulder blade startled her and she slowly turned around, gasping lightly when she found herself staring into a pair of gorgeous blue eyes.

"Daphne?"  
For a moment she could hardly breathe, noticing for the first time how handsome he was. And when she opened her mouth to speak, his name came out in a whisper.  
"Dr. Crane... Hello."  
He looked around in confusion and it was then that she realized that they were the only two people remaining.  
"Hello Daphne." He said, flashing her a smile that warmed her heart. "What are you doing here?"

She swallowed hard, suddenly at a loss for words. But she wanted so much to tell him what was in her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

She stared at him for a long moment. So long in fact that his eyes showed genuine concern and he touched her shoulder.  
"Daphne, are you all right?"  
She swallowed hard, trying to tear her eyes away from his handsome face. And his lips... Oh, those sweet lips... What it must be like to kiss them.

As quickly as the thought came, she pushed it away. She had no right to think such things. But the more she tried to ignore her feelings, the more the thought consumed her.  
"Daphne, what's wrong? Is it Dad? Frasier?"  
Oh God, she'd worried him. That was the last thing he needed. Quietly she took his hand and squeezed gently.  
"No, they're fine. I-I mean, I think they are. I haven't seen them in a little while."  
He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. Because when I saw you standing there, I thought-."  
"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. I would never upset you intentionally. The truth is..."  
He waited patiently for her to continue, but the words wouldn't come.

"Daphne, you can tell me anything." He reassured her. "I swear I won't tell a soul."  
She smiled at his thoughtfulness. "All right. Well, the truth is... I came down here because... Well, it's just not right for your brother and Roz to always have the spotlight!" The words were coming faster now, and she couldn't stop herself. "I-I was sitting in that bloody ballroom, listening to your brother go on and on about how Bulldog isn't a hero, and well, here you are stuck in this... horrible dungeon of a room... all alone. It's not right! You should have people here who... love you... and care about you!"  
He stared at her in astonishment. "Y-you came all the way down here for me?"

"Of course, Dr. Crane!" She blurted out. "I couldn't let you read that... beautiful speech without anyone being there to hear it. And your father and brother should have been here too! They're your family and they are supposed to love you!"

He swallowed hard and she could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes. And once more her heart went out to him.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, Dr. Crane. I'm sure your father and brother-." She stopped suddenly when she found herself in his arms. He'd hugged her before, of course-more times than she could possibly imagine. But it was never like this. The hug felt... different, and it was so easy to lay her head against his chest and listen to the soft, steady rhythm of his heartbeat.  
"Thank you so much, Daphne." He said softly. "It means a lot to me that you went to so much trouble."  
"It's no trouble." She replied quicker than she meant to. "I care about you, Dr. Crane." Her comment made him hug her even closer and she could feel his lips against her hair.  
"Thank you." He whispered. And the simple yet sweet words made her shiver.

After a few moments he slowly drew back.  
"Well, I suppose we should be heading upstairs. I'm sure Dad, Roz and Frasier are wondering what happened to you. Unless, of course, you told them where you were going."  
Suddenly she felt very guilty. "Actually, I didn't..." She said, remembering that she'd announced her trip to the loo. When she looked away in embarrassment, she felt him slip his hand into hers.  
"Come on, Daphne. Roz, Dad and Frasier are waiting."


	7. Chapter 7

Hand in hand they made their way down the hallway and up the stairs until they came to the ballroom. As Daphne expected, the awards were long over and those who remained in the ballroom were milling about. It was with a blend of annoyance and relief that Daphne spotted Roz, Frasier and Martin sitting at the same table where she'd left them earlier.

"Where are your precious Sea Bee Awards?" Daphne asked, feeling no guilt about her sarcastic comment.

"Bob and Nipsy have them." Roz said glumly. "It's bad enough that I look completely hideous in this disco ball of a dress and this wine is completely horrible! But I have nothing to show for it! Not even a lousy Sea Bee Award!" Despite any disgust she had with the alcoholic beverage, Roz wasted no time in consuming her glass in one gulp before pouring another. And it was obvious that it wasn't her first taste.

At the sight, Niles eyebrows rose. "Oh look! Wine!" As quickly as possible he served himself and then glanced at his father and brother.

"So how'd it go, Niles?" Martin asked.

Niles smiled brightly. "I lost!"

"I'm sorry, Son." Martin replied. "Geez, I've been saying that a lot tonight."  
"It's all right, Dad." Niles said. "At least I have this wine! They didn't serve alcohol at the Technical Awards as I informed so many of the guests who mistook me for their waiter. You see, I was the only nominee dressed in black tie, except for Tim Simonson who wore a tuxedo t-shirt!"

At the mention of that man's name, Daphne fumed. "He didn't deserve to win at all!" She grumbled.

"What was that, Daphne?"  
Her cheeks flushed and she couldn't bring herself to look at any of the Crane men. "N-nothing." She stammered.

"Well, I am sorry Niles." Frasier said.

"Daphne's hand went to Niles' back rubbing gently. "I'm sorry too, Dr. Crane."  
"I don't know about you guys but this is depressing the hell out of me." Martin said. "Let's get out of here!"

"That sounds like a great idea, Dad." Frasier agreed. "Coming, Daphne? Niles?"  
"We'll be there in a few minutes, Dr. Crane." Daphne called. "I need to... use the loo." She lied for a second time.

"Again?" Roz asked. "God and I thought I spent a lot of time in the Ladies room, but that's because I'm...Oh my God, Daphne! You're pregnant?"  
Daphne was appalled. "Roz whatever gave you that idea? I don't even have a boyfriend, let alone-." Daringly she looked at Niles, her cheeks warm with embarrassment. When she looked at Frasier, she was surprised to find sympathy in his eyes.

"And on that note, we really should be going." Frasier said. "Niles, I trust you'll get Daphne home safely?"

Daphne's heart fluttered when Niles put his arm around her shoulder and she had the strangest urge to curl into his arms. But instead she stayed where she was.  
"I'll treat her like gold." Niles replied.  
The words were so soft that Daphne realized that Frasier probably barely heard them. But she heard them loud and clear. And rarely had anyone spoken about her in such a wonderful way.

When Frasier, Roz and Martin were gone, she found herself alone with Niles once more and she felt a strange shyness. But there was really no reason to be nervous. He'd always been sweet and kind and they were merely friends. But it was becoming harder and harder to fight the feelings inside of her.

Niles poured himself another glass of wine and gulped it down, grabbing onto a nearby chair to steady him.  
"Dr. Crane, why don't you sit down for a moment?"  
"But Frasier said-."  
"It's all right. Your brother can wait."  
Awkwardly, Niles sat down and stared at his empty wine glass; the sad look on his face returning. After a long moment he rose from the table. "We'd better go."  
Daphne's hand touched his forearm. "Dr. Crane, wait."  
He stared sadly up at her, prompting her to take his hand in both of hers. "I'm sorry you didn't win. Your speech was just lovely and I know that your radio segment was wonderful. It must have been, to be included in the nominations. I wish I could have heard it."  
In response he smiled and squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Daphne. That means a lot to me."  
His comment provided just the right opportunity to say what she wanted to say.

"Well, I'm glad, Dr. Crane. Because you mean a lot to me too."  
And before he could even begin to react, she moved closer and kissed his soft, sweet lips.


	8. Chapter 8

The kiss lasted but a few seconds and yet when she drew back, it was difficult to not want to kiss him again. Instead, he trembling fingers reached out and touched his cheek.  
"I guess it is late. We should probably be going." She said quietly as she squeezed his hand.

They drove in silence along the freeway, but she kept her hand firmly in his, if only to let him know that she was there. Same wasn't hurt by the silence. She knew that he was thinking about his lost award. Although he'd never admit it, he wanted so much to have what Frasier had; a successful career, recognition from the people of Seattle, and most of all, an award of some kind that he could display proudly.

She always found Niles rivalry with Frasier a little pretentious, but now she realized how badly he felt the need to be acknowledged. His marriage, despite his best efforts, had fallen apart before his eyes. And whenever he came over, she could still see the lingering hurt, no matter how good of a mood he appeared to be in. Instinctively she squeezed his hand once more as the familiar exit came into view.

"Dr. Crane?" she said quietly, breaking the silence for the first time. He glanced at her in surprise. "I-I'm sorry. Did you say something?"  
"Well, I was going to say that when we get back to your brother's, you're welcome to stay for some tea. I can have some brewed in just a few moments and-."  
"Actually Daphne, I had something else in mind."  
It was hard to hide her disappointment, but it certainly wasn't surprising. If she were in his position, she doubted that a bloody pot of tea would soothe her either.

"I understand, Dr. Crane. But I'm here for you, if you need me."

To her surprise, he turned off at the nearest exit and slowed the car to a stop. It was then that she began to worry.

Something was definitely wrong.  
She tried not to let the worry creep into her chest, but Niles was in such an emotional state that there was no telling what he would do. Surely he wasn't so upset over losing the Sea Bee award that he'd do something drastic. She couldn't lose him. She just couldn't. She wasn't sure what she would do without him.  
They sat in silence, his head bowed and she gently touched his back, trying to hold back the tears that were so close to the surface.  
"I meant what I said, Dr. Crane. I care about you, so much. You're a wonderful person."  
"Thank you, Daphne. You're..." He stopped and turned to her. "Daphne?"  
"Yes, Dr. Crane?"  
"I... I don't want to take you home. Not right away. I-."  
Her heart raced with anticipation. "Yes?"  
He sighed deeply and brokenly, indicating that he was more nervous than before.  
"Daphne, would you do me the honor of allowing me to take you to dinner?"  
The question stunned her for reasons she couldn't understand. But it also made her happier than she'd been in a long time. And without hesitation, she moved closer to him on the leather upholstery and kissed his cheek.  
"I would love to have dinner with you, Dr. Crane."  
And finally... he smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

"Would you like some more wine, Daphne?"

She stared at his handsome face, illuminated by the candlelight that flickered in the dim Italian restaurant. It was truly the most romantic setting she'd ever seen and she could hardly believe that she was sharing it with-

"Daphne?"

She blinked, retuning to the present. "Yes?"

"I was asking if you would like some more wine." He repeated, holding the wine bottle.

With a smile, she offered her glass. "Yes, thank you. I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I suppose I'm a bit nervous."

He reached for her hand, rubbing it gently with his thumb. "I understand. I'm rather nervous as well. But that's ridiculous because it's not like we're... on a date or anything."

She swallowed hard, determined not to be disappointed by the statement. "Y-you're right. We're hardly on a date. I mean we're just-."

"Friends." He finished, holding her hand a little tighter. "And I couldn't ask for a better friend than you, Daphne."

The tears she'd been holding in filled her eyes and fell onto her cheeks as she smiled at him. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. You're a wonderful friend as well."

"Daphne, I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable by asking you to have dinner with me as though it was a date. You see, I..."

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did tonight. At the Sea Bee awards."

"Oh, but Dr. Crane I didn't do anything. Your brother and father should have been there for you and I just didn't think you should have to be there alone."

"My point exactly, Daphne. You've done more for me tonight than you'll ever know and I can't tell you how touched I am. When I found out that I was nominated for a Sea Bee, well... somehow I knew that I had virtually no chance of winning. But I hoped..."

"Dr Crane..."

"It's okay. I've come to accept the fact that Frasier will always be more successful than I. Even when I managed to upstage him, he always found a way to make me feel inferior. Don't get me wrong, I love Frasier. He's the best brother a man could ask for, but sometimes-."

When his voice broke, he quickly poured another glass of wine and gulped it down.  
Daphne rose from her chair and walked to where he sat, causing him to look at her in surprise. The tears glistened in his eyes, touching her heart.

"Is something wrong, Daphne?"

"No..." she said, her voice barely a whisper. "I just..." Wordlessly she took him into her arms and held him, oblivious to the stares of those around them. She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes, sighing at the warm weight of his hand on her back. "You're a wonderful man, Dr. Crane. And no matter what your brother says or does, I hope you know how much I care about you."

"Am I interrupting something?"

At the sound of the deep voice, they looked up to find the waiter holding a tray containing their meals and she reluctantly pulled out of Niles' arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just..."

Quickly Niles went to her side, pulling her chair back to allow her to sit. It was the most thoughtful gesture she'd ever seen.

"I hope your meals are to your satisfaction, Dr. Crane and Ms-."

"Oh, how rude of me." Niles said, smiling at the waiter. "This is my... best friend. Daphne Moon."

Daphne blushed deeply at the compliment, trying to ignore the tears that filled her eyes yet again. And when she extended her hand, the waiter placed a kiss on it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Moon. I'll leave you to your meal."

As soon as Daphne took a bite of her lasagna, she realized how hungry she was. It was the best meal she'd eaten in a very long time.

"How's your dinner, Daphne?"

"Oh, it's wonderful, Dr. Crane. Just incredible."

He smiled shyly. "I'm glad. I was a little worried that you wouldn't like it. Maris never-."

She reached for his hand. "It's wonderful, Dr. Crane. I can't thank you enough for bringing me here. Such a romantic setting, wonderful service and a handsome man sitting across from me. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Her comment seemed to catch him off-guard and he choked on the wine he was sipping. She sprang from her seat and went to him at once, patting him on the back until he was breathing normally.

"Thank you, Daphne. I'm sorry, I-."

"You've nothing to be sorry for, Dr. Crane. Are you going to be all right?"

He nodded. "I think so."

She smiled and gently touched his cheek. "Well then, why don't we finish this lovely meal?"

They returned to their seats and she couldn't help noticing that he was eating much more slowly than before. And all too soon their plates were empty.

"That was the most wonderful meal I've ever had, Dr. Crane." She said in all sincerity.

"I'm glad you liked it. Would you care for desert?"

"I'd love some."

The waiter returned and cleared their plates and then went to get their desert order.

Meanwhile, Daphne felt shyer than ever before.

"I'm sorry I'm not very talkative tonight, Dr. Crane. I guess I'm still a little nervous. It's funny, your brother and father are always complaining about how I talk too much."

"Daphne I would never-."

She sighed, noticing how his blue eyes sparkled. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. That's very sweet."

"And speaking of _sweet._.." He quipped when the waiter returned. "Our tiramisu is here. I haven't tried it yet, but I hear that it's wonderful."

Daphne eagerly picked up her fork and took a bite. The sinful desert was so heavenly that she almost melted through the floor. "Oh, that is decadent!" She sighed, taking another forkful. "Dr. Crane you must try this!"

"I can hardly wait to dig into my own-." But before he could finish, she inserted the fork into his mouth, shivering slightly when her hand brushed against his chin. "Isn't that incredible?"

His expression was one of pure ecstasy and she couldn't help but laugh. "I'll take that as a yes."


	10. Chapter 10

As they walked into the lobby of the Elliot Bay Towers, Daphne couldn't resist taking Niles' hand. She'd spent so much time with him in only one evening that holding his hand felt like the most natural thing in the world. \

When they arrived on the 19th floor, she felt a twinge of sadness. It was silly feeling this way. It wasn't as though he was leaving forever. She'd see him tomorrow, but the thought of being without him-.

His fingertips touched her shoulder, bringing her to the present once more.

"Daphne?"

"Thank you for dinner, Dr Crane. It was wonderful." She managed to say.

"Well, it was the least I could do. After all-."

Her fingers went to his soft lips to silence him. "You don't owe me anything, Dr. Crane. You're my friend and I wanted to be there for you. It's not right that-."

She found herself in his arms and she held him close.

"Please don't blame anyone, Daphne; especially yourself. I admit that I was disappointed to learn that the Technical Awards were being handed out so far way from the Main Awards, but I accepted the fact that I was going to be there alone. And when I saw you standing there, I-well... it meant so much to me that you cared enough to come all the way down to the Napoleon Room."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Of course I care about you, Dr. Crane. You're my best friend."

His cheeks flushed with color and he gave her a shy smile. "Well... it's late and you need your rest, so... goodnight."

"Goodnight, Dr. Crane."

He stepped into the elevator and gave her one last smile, and she felt a stab of loneliness when the doors closed, leaving her alone.

With a sigh, she opened the front door and stepped inside but stopped when she noticed a folded piece of paper lying on the wooden foyer. Curious, she picked it up and unfolded it. Written in his neat handwriting was the speech he'd wanted so much to give;

_**I became a psychiatrist because of my mother and although the greatest reward has been my successes in helping troubled souls, I was honored to be asked to guest on **__Inside the Mind__** to discuss the psychological effects of long-term inclement weather. I believe that through the remarkable medium of radio that I was able to help even more misguided individuals, and for that I am truly grateful. I would like to thank Sid Armstrong, the Station Manager at KJSB, Nancy Campbell, the Producer of **__Inside The Mind, __**my colleagues in the field of psychology, and most of all, to my family, whose support means the world to me; my father, Martin Crane and my brother, Dr. Frasier Crane."  
**_

She reread the words over and over again, and nowhere was it written about his brother's home health care worker, being so angelic. That could only mean one thing...When he'd read the speech aloud on the day they were practicing in Frasier's living room, the sweet things that Niles had said about her had come from his heart.

And then it became as clear as a summer day...

Tears blurred the words on the page before splashing onto the paper. And at that moment, there was no denying that what she was feeling was real. She loved Niles; was in love with him. And the rapid beating of her heart told her that she had loved him for a very long time. She just wished she had realized it sooner.

Suddenly she had a flash; a vision. It wasn't clear at all; but something told her that she couldn't waste another minute.

Without hesitation, she opened the door and headed for the elevator, pushing the button rapidly as she willed the doors to open. Bloody hell, why was this elevator so slow? Strange, considering that when Niles left, the doors seemed to take no time to open at all.

Unable to wait any longer, she headed for the stairwell and started down the stairs. She'd barely made it down one flight when she realized that her shoes would never do. So she tossed them aside and resumed her mission, careful to avoid slipping in her stocking feet. By the time she reached the main floor, she was exhausted but she couldn't think about that now. She simply wouldn't give up.

She had to find him. Her happiness depended on it.


	11. Chapter 11

She opened the door with more force than she intended and ran into the lobby, dismayed to find it nearly deserted. And her chest began to ache once more.

_Damn..._

Once more she began to cry, but she no longer cared. She knew that she'd see Niles again, but it simply wouldn't be the same. Although she'd told him countless times how much she cared for him, she hadn't told him what mattered most; that she loved him. And now she'd never have the chance.

She turned and pushed the button for the elevator as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I don't understand it. It was right here in my pocket! I was sure of it! What could have happened to it? Well, I hope that Frasier doesn't mind my intruding-."

At the sound of his voice, Daphne whirled around. If ever fate existed it was in this moment.

He stopped in his tracks, his face registering surprise. "Daphne..."

The sight of him made her cry even harder, blurring his handsome face.

"Dr. Crane..."

He went to her at once, clearly worried about her.

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "Nothing..."

"But you're crying. Did something happen? Are you all right?"

She nodded, the tears lodged in her throat. "I-I thought you'd gone home. I thought..."

"Well, I was on my way home, but then I realized that I was missing something." Niles replied. "Actually now that I think about it, I don't really need it at all. I suppose I just-."

Her hand trembled as she clutched the folded piece of paper and slowly handed it to him.

"You mean this?"

His mouth fell open in surprise as he took the paper from her and unfolded it, glancing at the words on the page.

"That's the most beautiful speech I've ever read." Daphne said in an unsteady voice. "But I couldn't help but notice that something was missing."

"M-missing?"

She moved closer and took his hand, bringing it to her lips for a kiss. "The part about me."

His face flushed with embarrassment. "Oh right. Well... I..."

She took the paper from him and held it against her heart. "I'll treasure this for the rest of me life."

"I'm sorry Daphne. I guess I should have-."

But she wouldn't let him finish. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. When the lingering kiss ended she smiled at his stunned expression. "I love you too, Dr. Crane. I've loved you for a long time."

No words were needed as he moved closer for another kiss; this one more heavenly than the first. When she drew back, he had tears in his eyes.

Gently she kissed his lips. "Please don't cry. Why don't you save this lovely speech? I know you'll win something eventually. You're a wonderful man and no one deserves to be recognized for their achievements than you."

"I love you, Daphne. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just-."

She silenced him again; her lips lingering on his. "It's all right, Dr. Crane. I know how you feel and that's all that matters."

After one sweeter kiss, they held each other close, neither of them caring about the stares they received from the residents who passed through the lobby.

And at that moment, they realized that it didn't matter that Niles hadn't won the Sea Bee Award he so desired. Because they had given each other something much more wonderful; their hearts.

**THE END**

_**A/N: I had originally intended for this story to be only 5 chapters but my imagination got the best of me, so I appreciate everyone who took the time to read this to the end! Your support and comments are invaluable**_!


End file.
